


You take my breath away

by jostardust



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Smut, Freddie being a good friend, Getting Together, Kinda Rushed but whatever, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen in concert, Smoking, Smut, Top!Brian, bottom!Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostardust/pseuds/jostardust
Summary: Brian is in love with Roger. He finally decides to do something about it.





	You take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all a work of fiction, if you know any of the people mentioned in this fic please do not read any further.
> 
> This is set at the 1977 Earl's Court concert!

„This is called ‘39, if you wanna sing along to this and jump up, please do!“, Brian spoke into his microphone, the crowd listening to him and cheering, „Sing along!“ Roger yelled, interrupting Brian’s little introduction, but drawing a much louder response from the crowd. Brian smiled to himself and started playing. He loved having all of the band at the front of the stage, feeling them play next to him, and couldn’t stop himself from looking over at the others every few seconds. He especially enjoyed watching Roger, hitting the Tambourine and belting out insane falsettos. Brian’s fingers almost slipped when the blonde bent backwards to hit that final high note at the end of the interlude, and his face turned red when he realized that he had been caught staring by their drummer, who smiled at him and stuck his tongue out a bit, which made Brian’s heart flutter. By the time Freddie started singing again, and was strutting closer to him in his orange and green leotard, the guitarist had stopped his fingers from shaking again, and was back at concentrating on his playing. His smile stuck however, and he didn’t feel like he could get rid of it for the rest of the song. The lights went down and he stood up from his stool to hand over his acoustic guitar to one of the roadies on the side of the stage.  
Freddie took a seat at the piano, as the next song was “You take my breath away”, which gave the rest of the band a short break. “Thank you me darlings, you load of tarts! It’s really interesting doing those acoustic things, don’t you think, I think in the future we might really, uh, think about introducing some more. So Brian’s gonna have to go and write some ‘cause I can’t!” Brian smiled to himself at the side of stage, gulping down some water while he had the time to do so. Roger took his place next to him, watching Freddie play on the almost completely dark stage. The guitarist smiled at the younger man, listening to the beautiful music. He wrapped his arm around the drummer, who looked quite smug. Brian felt nervous, he was itching to do something, but he just couldn't bring up the courage to do so. “I would give up all my life for just one kiss, I would surely die if you dismissed me from your love.” Freddie sung, and Brian just had to hold on tighter to the younger man next to him. “I love you”, Brian mouthed along to the words Freddie sang, then bent down to kiss Roger’s cheek quickly, whose face turned pink and grinned widely. The song ended, and as Brian wanted to turn away to grab his Red Special, Roger pressed a kiss to his lips. He bounced back on stage as soon as their lips parted again, leaving Brian to stand there completely frozen. He suddenly was very glad for the amount Freddie was talking to the crowd tonight, as he otherwise would have been very late for their next song. He kept near to John the entire song, in an attempt not to stare at Roger and get even more distracted. John shot him a knowing glance, and Brian felt his cheeks heating up, but kept playing.  
During the operatic section of Bohemian Rhapsody, he sprinted to the side stage to get changed, just as Freddie had wanted. He quickly ripped off his white flowy shirt and exchanged it for another one, tight at the chest but the largest sleeves he had ever seen. He felt Roger’s eyes on him in the few seconds he was shirtless, grinning at him. He grinned back, and winked. For the rest of the concert, he attempted not to look back at Roger too much, knowing that seeing the drummer all sweaty would mess him up even more. At some point, he did glance back, and immediately regretted it, as Roger had taken his shirt off. He was banging the drums almost violently, and Brian’s already very tight trousers tightened even more at the sight of him. Roger really didn’t help, noticing his glare and winking at him, then launching himself into the high, raspy vocals in “Liar”, which made the hairs on the guitarist’s arms stand up. He was almost desperate for the concert to end, but at the same time he never wanted to leave this stage again.  
But then it was over, they took their final bows and jogged off stage. Brian was sweating like mad, and shrugged the vest he was wearing over his final outfit off as soon as he was out of sight from the crowd. He looked over at the others, Freddie was lighting a cigarette, while Roger was gulping down almost an entire bottle of water, a little bit dribbling over his chin and down to his already very damp chest. Brian had to forcefully keep himself from staring, or alternatively running over and licking it off. He turned into the dressing room they shared, and started unbuttoning his soaked shirt, in the attempt to keep himself occupied. Then he remembered that the venue had showers, and grabbed his towel, heading there immediately to try and make himself a little more presentable.  
When he returned, only Roger was sitting in their changing room, smoking and grinning at him. “Oh hi…” Brian mumbled, while attempting to towel dry his hair. It really didn’t do much, but at least an attempt was made. “Where are Freddie and Deaky?” “Already left, dunno where Deaky went, probably to his wife, but I’m fairly sure Freddie went to some party.” Brian turned away from him to go looking for a shirt that was dry and didn’t stink. “And you’re still here because…” “Because I need you to stop being a twat and come here ‘n kiss me.” Brian walked over to him quickly, face going completely red. He plopped down on the couch next to the smaller man and leaned forward to kiss him softly. The blonde giggled, and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, slightly playing with his still very damp curls.  
“Uh Rog?” Brian pulled away slowly “What exactly are we doing right now?” “We’re kissing Bri. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!” Roger leaned forward to kiss him again, but Brian pushed him away slightly. “Uh. Before we do anything I just…” Roger cut him off quickly. “Yes I know you have a crush on me, yes Freddie told me, and yes I feel the same for you, did I answer all the questions and can you just bloody kiss me now?” Brian’s face lit up, being torn between being slightly glad they had skipped most of the awkward stuff, and being mad at Freddie for breaking his promise and telling Rog. “Stop thinking Bri!” Roger whined, which ripped Brian out of his thoughts and made him smash his lips against the younger man’s. It was a lot more forceful than what he had intended, but judging by the little hitch in Roger’s breathing, he quite enjoyed it. Brian tangled his hands in Rog’s long blond hair, mussing it up and pulling it ever so slightly as they kissed. Roger let out a small raspy moan, which encouraged the guitarist to do so even more.  
He felt himself hardening in his trousers, and pulled Roger over so the smaller man was sitting in his lap. Roger looked quite amused at the position change, but his expression changed immediately as he noticed the bulge in Brian’s trousers. “Eager, are we?” He grinned, but ground his crotch down against Brian’s, who threw his head back and let out a soft groan. Roger kissed him again, softer this time, then started trailing kisses and small licks down Brian’s neck, sucking dark purple hickeys wherever he could. “Rog, y’know Fred will tease us for this?” “Oh please, as if he’s any better!” Roger laughed “Besides, he knows exactly why I stayed and waited for you…” He kissed Brian again, then slid down from his lap to kneel on the floor, eye level with the guitarist’s now very prominent bulge. He looked up at him through his lashes, all big blue eyes and faked innocence. “Please, Rog…” Brian mumbled, and Roger grinned up at him, clearly enjoying how he was taking his bandmate apart. Nuzzling his face against Brian’s crotch, he licked a wet stripe over it. “C’mon love…” Brian’s hands tangled themselves into the blonde’s hair again, pushing him closer.  
Rolling his eyes, Roger unzipped the other man’s trousers, and shoved them down together with his underwear. He raised his eyebrows and mumbled something along the lines of “didn’t know you were hiding THAT much…”, before licking one big wet stripe over the entire length of Brian’s dick. Brian groaned loudly, legs falling open and eyes barely staying open. Then Roger took the tip into his mouth and sucked softly, and Brian thought he might start crying. “Bloody hell, Roger, where the fuck did you learn that?!” He sighed, as the blonde took almost all of his cock into his mouth, nose brushing the wiry brown curls at the base. Roger just shrugged slightly, and continued enthusiastically. They both lost track of time, until Brian sobbed out “No, Rog, stop, don’t wanna come like this, please.” The younger man pulled away very slowly, pressing a kiss to the tip before crawling back up onto the couch and onto Brian’s lap. The older man kissed him again, and started pushing his trousers down. After a bit of a fight he got them off, and decided not to comment on the drummer’s lack of pants, instead wrapping one hand around his cock, and one grabbing his ass. Roger bucked up into his touch and whimpered. “Lube. Back pocket. Please Bri.” He stuttered out between gasps, and Brian complied immediately.  
He squeezed a bit of the clear lubricant out on his fingers, and ran them between Roger’s asscheeks. The younger man let out a loud moan as they pressed against his entrance, tensing up ever so slightly. “Relax Rog, baby.” The words seemed to have had some effect on Roger, who stared right into his eyes and whimpered. Brian slowly pushed a single finger in, giving the man on top of him all the time he needed to adjust. In almost no time at all, a second and third finger joined, and Roger was fucking himself on the guitarist’s long fingers, mewling loudly. “Please, Bri, I’m ready, come on for fucks sake.” Brian complied as quickly as possible, pulling his fingers out, which made Roger whimper, and moving them in a way that had Roger on his back, legs spread and looking up at the other man.  
He looked so beautiful in this moment, long blonde hair fanned over the dark fabric of the couch, looking at him with those bright blue eyes, grinning, and all sweaty. Brian quickly reached over to fish a condom out of Roger’s trousers, rolled it on and added some more lube. He positioned himself, then stopped right there and leaned up to kiss the other man. He started pushing in when they were completely caught up in the kiss, making Roger gasp into his mouth. The older man only stopped when he was fully inside the younger man, giving him some time to adjust.  
“Bri, please! Fuck me.” Of course Brian couldn’t resist. He started thrusting softly, careful not to hurt the other man. “Brian. I said fucking fuck me! I’m not going to break!” Roger looked at him so fiercely he couldn’t not do as he said, and he started slamming into him properly. Suddenly, he must have hit something inside him, because Roger’s voice just hit the very top of his register in a loud yell. He stilled immediately. “Did I hurt you? Rog?” “No but if you don’t fucking do that again I will hurt you!” Soon he had Roger writhing on his cock, moaning loudly, probably so loudly that everyone else in the entire building was hearing them. “Please Brian, I can’t much longer….” “Me neither, Rog.” The other man grunted back, wrapping his hand around Roger’s dick once again. “Come on, pretty boy. Come for me Rog.” Rog laughed and moaned at the same time, which resulted in Brian’s new favourite noise, panting loudly. Only a few thrusts later, Roger was tightening almost painfully around him, and spilling over Brian’s hand and his stomach, with a shout of “BRIAN! FUCK! BRI!” Brian barely managed three more thrusts into the other man, as he came so hard he thought someone had knocked the breath out of him. He fell forwards onto Roger, who wrapped his arms around him and covered his face in kisses.  
After remaining in this indeed very comfortable position, he leaned back, pulled out, tied the condom off and chucked it into the vague direction of the dustbin. Then he laid down next to Roger, who was making grabby hands at him and immediately cuddled up to him. They laid there in silence, until Brian finally dared himself to speak. “Uhm…Rog?” “Mmmm?” the smaller man hummed against his chest. “Was this just a one off or…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, as Rog started shaking his head and kissed him. “Not if you don’t want it to be?” He offered, and smiled against Brian’s lips. “I meant it earlier, yes I also have feelings for you, ever since we were in Smile together.” “Seriously? I looked so weird back then!” The guitarist laughed and blushed ever so slightly. “No, you looked cute!” “Same goes for you…imagined this ever since we first met.” “Gosh you’re kitschy.” Roger rolled his eyes and kissed him.  
“I guess I should thank Freddie for playing “You take my breath away” tomorrow. I asked him to play it today, in an attempt to somehow do something. Kind of chickened out right in the middle of it though...” Brian said slightly awkwardly, and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead, who just smiled at him. “Wanna go home?” He asked after a little while. The smaller man nodded, and sat up, looking positively wrecked, and absolutely stunning. Brian couldn’t help but stare at him, looking incredibly pretty but just as handsome. “What?” Roger asked, sounding just as fucked as he looked, as he reached over to light himself a cigarette.  
“You really do take my breath away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope this wasn't completely horrible, I based it off the Earl's Court show very heavily (because I can't write without an historical crutch), let me know if I've made any mistakes, or should write some more! Also I wrote all of this in one evening (roughly 3 hours I'd say) so please be nice to me! If any of you have any prompts for me let me know, I’m always down for writing more!


End file.
